


O Is for Often

by Delphi



Series: A to Z [15]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Exhaustion, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-17
Updated: 2006-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the first war brings changes to a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Is for Often

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _Drabbles_

He was getting too old for this.

It had been different in the beginning: a tryst here or there, maybe once a fortnight if they were lucky. A desperate grope after an Order meeting—hard, fast shagging in any spot with a door to ward.

Then peacetime had come and back strain along with it as he suddenly found himself expected to keep up with a schedule nature had never intended. Blowjobs and buggery thrice daily, no flat surface safe. The bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen, the parlour, the _garden_.

Alastor Moody was going to be the death of him.


End file.
